1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus and firmware used for secure transactions. In particular, in an electronic module based system, the module can be configured to provide at least secure data transfers, digital signatures or to authorize monetary transactions.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, credit cards that have a magnetic strip associated with them, are a preferred monetary transaction medium in the market place. A card user can take the card to an automatic cash machine, a local store or a bank and make monetary transactions. In many instances the card is used via a telephone interface to make monetary exchanges. The magnetic strip card is used to help identify the card and user of the card. The card provides a relatively low level of security for the transfer. Regardless, the card enables a card holder to buy products, pay debts and make monetary exchanges between separate bank accounts.
Improvements have been made to the magnetic strip card. There have been cards created with microcircuits instead of magnetic strips. In general the microcircuit, like a magnetic strip, is used to enable a card-reader to perform a transaction.